<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brian May and his Foot Fetish by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211967">Brian May and his Foot Fetish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Drabble, Feminization, Foot Fetish, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rewards, Sub Brian May, Vajankle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie lets Brian pick out a reward for being such a good boy for him lately. The choice was not what he expected but he's kind of into it.<br/>Or he's into because Brian is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brian May and his Foot Fetish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to put what where?” Freddie looks down at the foot he’s holding.</p>
<p>The incredibly realistic foot. With a vagina.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even like vaginas!</p>
<p>Brian sits with his legs crossed, idly playing with his toes and the collar sitting prettily on his neck. Freddie raises an eyebrow and wonders what the ethics are on punishing a sub during their reward.</p>
<p>Brian doesn’t speak up often and now that he is feeling more comfortable in himself… Freddie looks down at the foot.</p>
<p>He looks back up at Brian who has lowered his lids and his batting his gorgeous pretty eyes at him with a nervous smile. Freddie looks Brian up and down; besides the collar he is wearing the bracelets with tiny rings that keep his arms from moving too much – basically to touch his toes. He also wears a pair of lovely purple panties to save his bum from the hardwood floor.</p>
<p>“Please, sir,” Brian whispers.</p>
<p>His voice has already gone – most of the reason for letting Brian have his way tonight. Freddie had done a little too much putting that perfect mouth to use last night and left Brian unable to sing any of his solos for the concert tonight.</p>
<p>It’s a… ankle pussy.</p>
<p>Freddie raises his brows.</p>
<p>“Stick it in there, fuck it like it’s me, please, sir?”</p>
<p>When Brian’s voice drops into the raspy register that even Roger would be jealous of, Freddie knows that he can’t say no – well he can, but he isn’t that uncomfortable. Besides trying something new is how you learn about kinks.</p>
<p>He reaches for the lube beside him, slicking up the entrance – trying to make it glisten like the real thing – and covers himself. Freddie closes his eyes, he has called Brian’s hole a pussy enough times, all he has to do is imagine it’s Brian.</p>
<p>Freddie lines himself up with the entrance and slowly pushes it. The silicon squeezes around him, and it feels – well it feels like fucking a fake foot. He looks up, and Brian is practically drooling, leaning forward, his dick tenting in his panties. Freddie can work with this.</p>
<p>“Like this pretty girl,” Freddie purrs, “jealous I’m not fucking into you?”</p>
<p>Brian nods excitedly, playing with his toes a little more, clicking against his toenails. His breathing is heavy, and his eyes are practically glued onto where Freddie is connected to the foot.</p>
<p>He rolls his hips lazily, grimacing at the lack of feeling to it – but then he gets an idea. Securing the foot firmly onto his dick, he strides over to his beautiful boy and shoves it into his face.</p>
<p>“Suck,” he says.</p>
<p>Brian’s eyes light up and begin to lick the toes. He wraps his lips around the big toe before bobbing down. The other toes cause his face to smush, but he looks as blissed out as one can fucking a fake foot. Brian pulls over before licking a stripe up the bottom, nibbling gently at the heel, before leaning back up to the toes.</p>
<p>At that Freddie pushes his hips forward and Brian makes a slight gagging noise. Oh, the toes articulate slightly, and the first three slip into Brian’s mouth. His jaw is about as open as he gets when he’s taking Freddie to the base and a finger. Freddie keeps one hand firmly on the ankle and the other stroking through Brian’s hair.</p>
<p>He pushes his head back and sticks the foot in further. Freddie grins as he sees Brian swallow around it, tears and drool are pooling now. Belatedly he realizes that he should have given Brian a break, but with how his eyes are focused on the foot in his mouth, Freddie doesn’t think it’s much of a problem.</p>
<p>Freddie leans around to see that Brian is struggling against his bindings to stroke his prick, which are staining his panties.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re so wet for me,” Freddie grins, “gonna let me fuck you into the mattress?”</p>
<p>Brian nods his head, which only sticks the toes down his throat further. He groans.</p>
<p>“I’ll push you down onto the mattress and fuck you until you have to hobble around on stage tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Brian pulls off, licking at some of the saliva gathered on the creases of the sick – and how lifelike is this thing?</p>
<p>“Please, fuck me. Let me be yours. Please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in 10 minutes. And slightly while intoxicated.<br/>But edited!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>